Rido Kuran One Shots and requests
by AidoRockz
Summary: These are some Rido Kuran one shots. I am now taking requests. There is a form on Chapter three. I can even make Rido OOC if you want
1. Chapter 1

**As you felt your strength leave you, you thought that if he didn't stop soon, you would die. Rido then let go of your neck and let you fall to the ground. You look up weakly at him to see him smirking and licking the blood off the corners of his mouth. You were a Level-C vampire and a slave to Rido and his Son, Senri Shiki (who lives with Rido in this story). When ever he felt like it, Rido would suck your blood to the point were you almost turn to dust (die). Although you had no choose but to let him do what he wanted since you were a slave after all. Rido had killed your family, who were a group of vampires that could control dragons, thus the dragon birth mark on your back.**

**Rido just walked walking still smirking, just leaving you on the ground until Senri Shiki (he took his mothers last name) came and helped you back into your room, then gave you some blood tablets to get back your strength. Senri (as you call him) didn't really like his father but he had to live with him because Rido killed his mother. You and Shiki were good friends, but only showed it when Rido wasn't around. He didn't want his slave to have anything to do with his son but to serve him if needed. Shiki bid you a good night then left to let you rest.**

**"Ciel." A voice called, jerking you out of your sleep. You knew the Voice to be Rido's and you pulled yourself out of bed, groaning. You hoped that he didn't want to suck your blood again since you were still kind of weak from last nights blood sucking. You quickly got dressed then walked out off your room and into the living room to where Rido was waiting for you. When he saw you he smiled, but his smile was anything but friendly and kind. It was more evil and the look in the red and blue eyes scared you a little. Rido was the most evil Purblood vampire after all.**

**"Yes, Rido-Sama?" You ask and try to keep the fear from your voice, but failed. Rido just smirked. He loved to scare people, and NOT in the fun way where a kid would sneak up on someone and say BOO. "I need you to do something for me in town." He said then held out a folder for you to look at. You took it from him carefully, thinking that he might attacked you. He just continued to smirk and gave you the folder. You opened it slightly to see what it was then bowed to Rido before leaving for town.**

**You were glade to be away from there, from Rido, even if it meant just going into town to do some shopping. Rido didn't eat ANY human food, like most vampires would, but his son, Shiki did, so Rido had sent you out to buy Shiki's fav human foods. You take your time, not wanting to be in a hurry to get back. As you shop you remember that night Rido had come and killed your family. Even for Level-Cs you and your family were really powerful (remember, your family could control dragons) and Rido wanted that power and he took it. He was going to kill you, but then decide to make you his slave and even use you as a weapon if needed.**

**You then finish your shopping and head back, hoping that you didn't waist too much time incase Rido thought you made a run for it. You would have made a run for it along time ago if it hadn't been for Rido's threat to hunt you down and kill you. You then walk into the house, only to drop the bag of food as Rido somehow appeared behind you and grabbed you. "You took so long I thought you might have ran. Now that wouldn't have been too good now, would it?" He asked then**** put his head on top of yours, inhaling deeply. "Ciel, you have your mother's scent. Her delicious scent." He said in a dream like way and you shiver in slight fear.**

**He then slowly licked up your neck, making you whimper and struggle a little, even if you knew it was useless. Rido just laughed and held you tighter. "The more you resist, the more tempting it gets." He said while chuckling the licked the side of your neck again. "Father, I need to talk to you about a few things." Shiki, said and walked into the room. You silently thanked him for his timing as Rido let go of you and turned to look at his son. "Yes, what is it, Senri?" He asked in a little annoyed tone of voice since he was just having his fun with you. Shiki looked at you then back at Rido. "I end to take to you privately." He said then Rido made you go back to your own room.**

**Then the two other vampires were out of sight, you let out a sigh and smiled. You were thankful that Shiki had come to save you from Rido, something he did now and then. You were 15 and you had been Rido's slave for 3 years (human years) and you were used to things like this happening al the time. You didn't like them, but you were used to them. You sighed as you climbed into bed, since the sun was already raising. You thought that, once you got brave enough, you would run away from here, and do was your parents did, control and tame dragons. But for now you were stuck as a slave and you just had to let it be that way. You then fell into a sleep were you dreamed of a braver you and you ran away from Rido to be with the dragons and your long lost (dead) family. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Play Toy**

* * *

You were running as fast as you could, trying to get away from the place where the horrifying incident happened. You had been to a friend's house and when you got home, you walked into the living room just in time to see a vampire killing your father, your mother already lying dead on the floor. You knew that he was a vampire because of the way he was he was draining the blood and life from your father, his mouth at your father's neck. "Sarah, run." Your father whispered before his eyes closed forever.

You did as he said and as you ran the necklace your parents gave you for your 15th birthday, which was only the day before, swung around your neck. You had no idea where you going, you just kept running. You didn't want to run to a friend's house since the vampire could have followed you there and killed everyone in it. So you just continued to run blindly, starting to run out of breath.

"Now, you weren't running from me, were you?" A male's voice asked, amused, as his arm restrained you from running any further. You let out a bloodcurdling scream and started to struggle frantically. The vampire behind you only laughed in amusement. You were terrified and his laughing didn't help. You decided that since you had little chance of escaping, you would at least know who destroyed your family and life.

You were still terrified but you couldn't help but notice that, to your surprise, he was extremely good-looking. His dark hair was casually unkempt, and covered his eyes slightly. His eyes were extremely unusual, though: one was red and the other was dark blue. What scared you most was the fact that his eyes showed nothing but evil. This guy was sadistic.

The man laughed again at your reaction to his features, and his laugh was cruel. You struggled even more.

"Ah, I love the smell of fear. You have no idea how tempting it is. It just makes me want to rip your body apart." The man then said, having brought his face to your ear, breathing warm yet bone-chilling air on your neck. "Wh-who...a...are...y-you?" You saw the man smirk in amusement before he then answered you. "Who am I? I'm Rido Kuran, the rightful ruler of the vampires." The vampire then lightly stroked the base of your neck, making you tense up. The vampire only chuckled.

"Now, what should I do with you? It would just seem to be a waste to kill you like your parents." You sighed in relief, but stiffened at his next statement. "I think you can be of use to me. Besides, I think I can use another slave." Rido then said, speaking more to himself then to you. You were still shaking with fear. You were so scared that tears started to flow freely. "Aw, how cute, you're crying." Rido said mockingly. He then quickly wiped your tears away with his finger. He then stuck in finger in his mouth, tasting the water that came from your eyes. "Mmm, salty." He murmured as you saw him lick his lips.

Before you saw what was going on next, you felt a sharp pain in your neck. You yell out with pain as you knew that the vampire had slashed your neck. You then felt your neck start to throb as your blood started to leak out and from Rido's tongue lick the blood. "Mmm, you're delicious." He said as he rubbed your neck again. "Hmm, you'd make a good vampire. That way I can have my fun with you forever." Rido said and you froze with shock and fear. Be a vampire? A killer? "Never," you said aloud.

Rido only chuckled once more before he grabbed your neck roughly, and softly bit into your neck. You screamed in pain and fear while Rido only chuckled against your throat as he drank your blood. As he drained your humanity from you, pain flooded your body as well as an unfamiliar sensation. You could actually feel your body changing. It was then you knew that Rido Kuran was a pureblood. You should haven known when he said he was the rightful ruler of the vampires. Right now, all you could do sob quietly and writhe in pain. Your strength was draining and you were barely conscious.

Finally, you passed out from the lack of blood. Still holding onto your shoulders, Rido looked down at you and licked his mouth clean of any blood that lingered. "You will make a fine plaything." The evil pureblood then smiled in amusement. With that, he picked you up in his arms and walked home, having had his fill of blood for the night.

* * *

** Author Note: I want to thank Slayertte1956 for proof reading my story.**


	3. Info

**Attention everyone, I'm in the mood for Rido one shots. ANYTHING will go from here. From being a slave to being his lover. I will do my other one shots but for now I want to do things. PM or review for your request**

**Rido Kuran one shots**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**human/vampire/other:**

**Wthat if Other:**

**A little about your character**

**Have a story plot in mind? Tell me: **

**What you think of Rido:  
**


	4. Arinchan

For Arin-chan 

Luna Mido slept peacefully in the small bed in the cage she was locked in. She was curled up in a ball with her tail tucked around her legs. Every time Luna would shift her head, the bell around her neck would dingle softly.

"Are you looking for anything pacific, Sir?" A quiet voice asked and pulled the young cat demon girl from her sleep. Luna recognized the voice of that of the owner of the store; a pet shop for human related creatures/monsters.

Luna was in the shop because her entire family was murdered by werewolves two years ago. Luna managed to get far enough away by yet since she was only thirteen, Luna wasn't all that strong so she struggle to find help and keep herself alive. Not too long later, she bumped into some kind of wizard man that said he could help her. She had believed him and she had then found herself for sell in his pet shops for creatures. She had scolded herself for not thinking smart at the time but there wasn't much she could do about it then.

She was given a single cat bed, human sized, a water and food bowls, a collar with a bell around it and clothes to change in and out of now and then. Luna had been in the cage for two whole years, having no one wanting to buy her but she didn;t mind all _that_ much. It kept enimes away.

"I don't really know yet. Let me have a look around and I'll call you when I need you." A different male voice responded to the owner of the pet shop.

Luna got up out of her cat bed and stood up, the cage just being tall enough for it. She walked to the bars to look out but no one was there. The talking people were in a different ally at the time, their voices just traveling then.

'I wonder who's here this time.' Luna thought to herself as she was careful to not step on her pigtailed, ankle long brown hair. In her hair was a red belt, one that her parents gave her a few days before the attack on her family.

"Very well. Enjoy yourself, sir." The owner's voice said again before two sets of foot steps.

When Luna tilted her cat ears, it was easier to hear that while one set was walking away, probably the owner going back to his front counter, the other set was coming closer her way.

While Luna waited for the costumer to show his face, she slightly flapped her tale up and down. The other red belt that was attached to it would lightly shift up then down with every wag.

Only after a few seconds of waiting to see who would show up, a tall man in a knee long black coat came into her view. With her cat sense of smell, Luna easily recognized this man as a vampire. She knew this becuase many vampires hand come into the store many times before. Although, something was a little new about his scent; it was different then the others.

Luna saw the man stop walking, sniff the air before looking towards her cage. The fifteen year old cat demon flattened her ears against her head and stepped away from the bars to sit back in her bed. Yet, the shard slaps of his foot steps got louder as he got closer. Soon, the man was standing right in front of her cage.

"A Neko, huh? I haven't seen you before." The vampire smiled as he studied the girl in front of him. Luna blinked as she looked at him, wondering if she should speak or not.

"Ah, I see you spotted Luna Mido. She is the last surviving member of her clan. She's been in my shop for two whole yeas ." Hojo, the owner announced as he appeared beside the vampire man. The vampire looked at the wizard with a thin smile.

"So she's one of a kind then." The man stated, looking amused. Ge looked back at Luna, kneeling down to so they'd look each other in the face.

"Yes, I guess she would be one of a kind in a way. A perfect match for a purblood like you, wouldn't you think, Rido Kuran?" Hojp asked, smiling and using his _making a sale_ voice.

"Yes, a rare creature. Something we have in common." The vampire, Rido as Hojo called him, whispered calmly as he continued to stare at Luna.

"The only thing we have in common is an common enime; the werewolf. My race is not rare; I'm just the last of my family." Luna corrected the vampire man calmly. Rido raised one eyebrow as he looked slightly surprised with Luna's statement.

"So you can talk?" He asked, seeming more and more interested as the time went by. Luna nodded.

"Yes. I'm a cat _demon _meaning I'm not all cat. All neko's can talk." Luan told him as she flapped her tail up and down over and over again. A small, creepy smirk came onto the vampire's face as he stood up.

"She's very interesting and the fact that she can talk will make this even more fun. I want her." Rido said with a smirk on her face and Luna's eyes popped up in surprise.

In the two years she had been here, no one had wanted her. The number one reason for it was that, besides a few cat features, she was a little too human for them. Luna saw that Hojo also looked surprised.

"Are you sure about that, Rido-San? Normally people don't want her because she can talk back." Hojo pointed out but the vampire only smirked in satisfaction.

"That what will make this fun." The vampire snickered and looked back at Luna, his fangs showing a little.

Now, Luna was usually the friendly, kind yet dense type of girl, yet right now she was feeling a little scared. She didn't know if she should trust him. Luna might be dense but she was also smart and she knew that that vampire's smile wasn't a friendly one.

"Alright, if you are sure about this." Hojo sighed as he took a key out to open Luna's cage. "Luna, come." Hojo ordered. Luna glared at Hojo but came anyway.

"I'm a cat _demon, _a neko. I'm not some mindless animal so stop talking to me that way." Luan said as she stepped out of her cage, wagging her tail side to side slowly.

"Heheh, such a bold one. It will be a long time before I get bored with you." Rido said as he patted the top of her head, his fingers scratching behind her cat ears while Hojo shot Luna a small glare.

Even if Luna felt a little weird about it, she couldn't help herself from purring softly while her tail wagged in comfort.

"While I'll just have you fill out the form, pay me and then you can take Luna out of here." Hojo announced, walking back to the front counter with Rido following behind.

While Luna herself followed, she looked at the other cages, watching as some of the other creatures stared at her. Some of the one that could wave did, sending the young neko girl a farewell, sort of good luck charm.

Once the form was filled and the vampire paid for her, Rido Kuran became the master over Luna. Her cat bed that she had used for the past two years was placed on the floor of the big black limo that awaited her and the vampire that now owned her.

"Time to get in, Luna." Rido said, his voice whispery soft as he gently pushed on her back.

Luna sighed and climbed into the car, jumping in her bed to curl up in a ball like she had been only half an hour ago. While she watched the vampire get in, she thought to herself how this would end. First her family was attacked by werewolves, then she was put in a pet shot to be sold. Now she was going to live as a vampire's pet. She could only wait for the near future to see what will happen with that.


	5. xxdarkvampireangelxx

xxdarkvampireangelxx

Mina fell to the ground from the force of the slap across her face. Holding her burning cheek, the female purblood looked up at the male purblood, who had a twisted smile oh his face.

"You really should stop fighting me and give in." Things will become much easier, don't you think, Mina?" Rido Kuran said calmly as he shook his hand slightly from his hard slap.

"I'll _never _give in to you. I'll never marry you or become your lover." Mina snapped as she glared at the older purblood, even if she was a little scared of him.

Since Mina had no brothers, the vampire council had assigned her to be married to Rido Kuran, someone without a sister to marry. Yet, Mina was no where in love with the male man and she found the older purblood creepy. So, when Rido heard of this, he got upset and kidnapped her. Rido would always push himself on her and in Mina fought, he'd slap her. He was going to make her love him if she liked it or not..

"To bad for you that you don't have much of a choice.' The male narrowed his eyes, smiling evilly as he grabbed the woman by the front of her shirt, lifting her to throw her onto her bed.

Mina grunted when her body impacted with the bed. Her long dark brown hair flew all over her face. She looked up to glare at the male again up it turned more surprised, nervous fear when he himself climbed on the bed.

"Stay away from me!" Mina shouted and kicked out her foot, aiming for Rido's chest. Yet the male vampire easily caught her foot, gripping it tightly and only let go when he was too close to be kicked.

"No, I'll do whatever I please to my lover." Rido whispered, his voice silky sofy and cruel.

Mina shivered when she felt the male purblood's hand stroke up her back slowly. She shivered, both uncomfortable and scared of he might do to her. The female could still feel the slight burn from the slap he gave her sooner.

'Fight back!' Mina demanded herself stickly as she felt the male being to lick and kiss her earlobe, slowly going down to her neck. Yet, Mina seemed frozen under the male.

She was a tweny one year old purblood woman yet this Kuran man seemed to over power her. Mina actually had exilent fighting skills ether it be with weapons or hand to hand combat. Yet, right now, Mina couldn't bring herself to move at the time. She was tired and sore from the beating Rido had given her as well as a little too scerad to move and make him more mad.

"Rido, stop this and leave me alone!" Mina snapped, shivered as he laided soft kisses on her side of her neck right under her chin.

"Shut up, Mina." He hissed before sinking his teeth into her, right below the ear instead of her neck.

Mina kept herself from screaming in the pain. She knew that Rido would enjoy it and try to get more out of her. So she only held her teeth together and waited for when the male would be finished and finally leave her alone again.

After Rido took the fill of blood that he wanted, he pull away and smirked evilly, not bothering to lick up the blood that was rolling down her throat.

"You taste as lovely as ever, Mina." Rido said calmly yet his voice full of cruelty. Mina glared hatefully at him which only made the man grin more with a chuckle.

Before Mina could react, Rido kissed her and got off the bed. She quickly rubbed her lips hard but no matter what, she could still feel his on hers. She was only rubbing the small bit of blood off.

"Goodnight, Mina, expect to see me tomorrow." Rido whispered, soft a s silk, as he walked out of the bed room, locking Mina inside.


	6. anglejess Quizilla

**anglejess's one shot**

* * *

Nutsumi Yamato stood in front of two marks tome stones. One held her mother's name and the other held her father's name. It was now a six months that Nutsumi's parents were murdered by a group of rouge vampires and she was now paying them a visit. Nutsumi, who was normally a joyful happy girl, had her green eyes turn watery as she remember when the vampire hunter told her about the news. It had come on to be such a shock to hear your only family had died. Nutsumi was sent to the person that her parents wanted her as her guardian.

"Nutsumi, that's enough mourning, it's time to go." The male voice of Nutsumi's guardian ordered as he placed a firm hand on her shoulder. The human girl jumped in surprise to her guardian's sudden voice and his hand while she spun around to face him.

"Yes, Rido-San. I'm sorry." Nutsumi apologized nervously, a bit scared of her vampire guardian. The pureblood smirked, narrowing his miss matched eyes a little, while Nutsumi's fear turned into a blush. Rido took her wrist and turned the way to the exit.

Rido Kuran had known the Yamato's for years, before when Nutsumi's parents were born. They were his only human allies and the perfect pawns. Of course he was surprised when Nutsumi's parents wanted to make him her guardian. They had no idea just how dangerous he could really be. Though, after six months of living with a seventeen year old human, he didn't mind much. He knew she was a bit afraid of him but she was also really loyal. Rido knew she'd never betray him; he could tell by the way her blood rushed to her cheeks at times.

Nutsumi shook her head to get rid of the blush, embarrassed to know that the pureblood vampire already noticed. Rido Kuran could be really scary at times and Nutsumi had witnessed him kill other vampires a few times before, though never a human. Yet, whenever she saw him smirk like that, or even grin or smile, she couldn't help but bring herself to blush. His smirks just gave him a cute, handsome look; not that he wasn't already handsome.

"You shouldn't be too sad. Humans just don't tend to live that long. They will ether die of murder or some other tragic way or they will die of old age. You will see your parents again in the sprite world. That is if you believe in that." Rido Kuran told the you human bluntly as they walked towards the graveyard exit gates. Nutsumi hung her head slightly, her long wavy brown hair falling all around her.

"Yes, I know that but it's still hard. You vampires live a lot longer then we do. You can spend your whole life with your family if you wish to. My parents were the only ones I had left. My grandparents died before I could remember them properly." The human pointed out with a sad smile. Rido raised an eyebrow as he looked at the human girl.

In a way she was right and in an other she was wrong. Yes vampires lived a whole lot longer then humans, hundreds to thousands of years longer, and most vampires will stay close to their family for life. Yet, besides for his niece and nephew, Rido had no family. He had killed his own brother and his sister, the one person Rido had truly loved, had killed herself to protect Yuki. One of the few reasons Rido decided to keep Nutsumi was because she reminded him of Juri at times.

Nutsumi had the same wavy brown hair Juri had and when Rido put his hand through it, he noticed that it even felt the same. The only difference between them was the smell. It kind of upset Rido but he would notice the similar attitude the two girls shared. Both girls were nice, caring for others, joyful and liked to read and draw. This made him feel content with himself yet he would sometimes want to bite Nutsumi like he did with Juri. He'd also get the lust of sex with Nutsumi.

Once in a while he'd think of pinning Nutsumi down and stealing her virginity. The idea seemed sweeter than blood itself at times and he's smirk at the look he's know Nutsumi would give him. Shock, confusion, fear and embarrassment. He knew that the human girl liked him a lot, even if he knew she was also scared of him. Rido liked it when a female was scared of him but was also attracted to him. It gave the pureblood a lot of power over the female human.

"We might live longer but time for us can go by a lot quicker than you think. Yet, that's only for some vampires. Life can be too long and lonely." Rido stated seriously, now frowning in thought.

He himself had been alive for over 3000 years. When a vampire lived _that _long life could get boring and meaningless. Some vampires would even go to the length of killing themselves or get someone else to kill them if they are sacred to do it themselves. Rido Kuran himself always found ways to entertain himself. The only real problem was was that he was lonely. That was actually one other reason Rido wanted to keep Nutsumi; to keep him company.

Rido suddenly stopped his walking and let go of Nutsumi's wrist to open the back door to a limo. He motioned with his free arm and Nutsumi knew he was telling her to get in. The human girl listened to his silent command and climbed into the far side, allowing the pureblood vampire lots of room for himself. Rido knocked on the black window, singling the driver to now leave the graveyard.

Nutsumi sighed tiredly and subconsciously leaned against the pureblood's shoulder. Rido looked at her with a slight smirk, lifting his arm away from Nutsumi fall against his chest. While Nutsumi blushed slightly, hearing the vampire's heart beat through his chest, Rido put that same arm around her shoulder to keep her against his chest. Maybe one day when Nutsumi got older would he then take her human life, switch it for a vampire life. Maybe then would he also make her a real woman, let her carry his child. Until then, he'd let her age into a human woman.


	7. Death Misstress

Death Misstress's one shot

* * *

Twenty three year old Raven Stillwell stared in shock as he mother laid spiraled on the living room floor. The older woman was surrounded by her own blood which escaped from her neck and slashed open sides. As the body lost more and more blood the faster it turned to nothing but a pile of dust.

"God damn it, Raven, get the hell out of here!" Mr. Stillwell shouted at his daughter as he did his best to fight off the pureblood that killed his wife.

"No! I wont abandon you, father! I wont let him kill you like mother!" Raven shouted as she took out a dagger from her pocket. The pureblood took his attention off Raven's father for a moment so he could smirk at her.

"Foolish girl. Nothing will stop me from taking what I seek. Now why don't you put that dangerous dagger away and just wait for your turn." He ordered, controlling her with his pureblood power. Raven's felt her body freeze up as the pureblood looked away with a satisfied smirk and looked at the father.

"Rido Kuran, you bastard of a pureblood." Mr. Stillwell spate as he coughed up some blood well Raven fought for control again. Rido's eyes narrowed dangerously as his lips curved into a sickning smile.

"Lets finish this alone, shall we? I have other things to do tonight." The pureblood man said to the noble man, shrugging his shoulders in boredom. Glaring, Mr. Stillwell pulled a sword out from behnd him and prepared to fight the pureblood.

"I don't care if you are a pureblood; I wont let you hurt anyone one else." He snarled as he brought his sword in front of him in a fighting pose. The pureblood laughed humorlessly.

"You really think you can take me on? You're brave, Noble but stupid as well. You aren't a threat to me." Rido Kuran snarled before suddenly disappearing from sight and reappeared behind the male noble.

"Father, look out!!" Raven shouted but it was too late as Rido shoved his hand through the chest of her father. Pure shock lay on the man's face, blood spilling from his mouth and chest before he turned into dust a moment later.

"Too bad I had to do that. I did admire his skills." Rido spoke to himself, shaking some lingering vampire dust off his hand before he turned to look at Raven. The girl clunched her fist and took out one of her own daggers.

"You bastard, you killed my parents!" she screamed and threw the dagger. The pureblood dodge the attack, smirking but also looking a bit annoyed.

"You're family must have a whole lot of will power if you fight me like this. It's annoying, but interesting." Rido Kuran stated as he bit his thumb to draw blood for a blood whip.

"Well I'm not just going to stand here, let you get away with killing my family then about to let you kill me." Raven screamed in anger. Rido laughed cruelly and slashed his whip at Raven.

"Now now, I neversaid that I was going to _kill_ you, did I?" Rido asked mockingly as he slapped the dagger Raven held out of her hand, which also cut the side of her arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven screamed in pain from the pureblood's attack. Rido smiled as he sniffed the air.

"My that smells good. Now why don't you be a good young woman and let me get this over with? I have other things to do tonight." Rido ordered sternly, walking forwards slowly.

"Like I'm really going to do that!" Raven shouted, breaking out of the pureblood's bind to rush out the door, giving the piles of dust, with clothes, one more look.

**~2 weeks later~**

"Raven, I know it's only been two weeks since Rido-Sama killed your parents but you really need to get over it. I'm still amazed that you had the will power to disobey him." Raven's best friend, Sayuri (NOT Yori) Yoshi, expressed while sitting on the couch beside her.

When Raven had escaped from her house, she had run as fast as she could, taking a few sharp turns in the road until the pureblood vampire couldn't be able to track her down so fast. She had run to her best friend's house, the only other safe place she could think of when she had no other family besides her murdered family.

"I know that, Sayuri, but you'd feel the same way if you watched someone, be it a hunter or pureblood, kill your family right in front of you and not know why. You haven't yet witnessed someone killing someone you really care about." Raven said bitterly, crossing her arms against her chest.

The young woman once again saw the scene flash before her eyes. Her mother getting her neck bitten and sides cut by the pureblood. She saw her father get stabbed in his chest. Both vampire parents were the nothing but piles of dust with clothes topping it.

"No, I haven't. I know it was hard on you but nothing will bring your parents back. The least you can do is hope that Rido-Sama gave up on you or was caught by the vampire council. Maybe it was both." Sayuri shrugged her shoulders as she pitched ideas to her sad friend.

"Yeah, hopefully." Raven nodded her head in agreement. Right after Raven said that, there was a loud commotion coming from downstairs.

Two male voices were shouting. One was shouting in a demanding harsh voice while the other, which Raven reconized as Sayuri's boyfriend, shouted in fear but also said things like 'I will never betray my friends. I rather die!'

"As you wish." The stranger's voice responded. A second later, a scream of agony rang through the house. Both Raven's and Sayuri's eyes widened in fear to the scream; it was a scream someone only gave if they were dying.

"Tongo!" Sayuri shouted as both she and Raven ran out of the room and headed downstairs. Raven stopped in the middle of the stairwell as she looked down at the vampire that stood over Tongo's dying body.

"You thought you could escape me _that_ easy, Raven. Hah, all you did was lead me to more of your loved ones." Rido Kuran laughed bitterly as he moved his eyes off her to look at Sayuri, who also froze in fear. Yet her fear wasn't just because of Rido; it was of her boyfriend dying at the pureblood's feet.

"Tongo..." Sayuri whispered, tears leaking uncontrollably from her eyes. Rido smirked evilly and took a step towards her.

"He disobeyed me; I had to punish him." The pureblood said calmly, which freaked out the two women. They knew more death was about to come. Sayuri started to back away in fear and Raven glared hard, she couldn't lose anyone else.

"Rido, leave Sayuri alone! She's done nothing against you!" Raven shouted as she ran down the rest of the stairs to stand in front of her friend. Rido Kuran looked at her slightly annoyed.

"Stupid girl. _ No _one tells me what to do." He snarled and threw his hand into her stomach. Raven screamed as the pain entered and fell to the ground as Rido pulled back his hand.

"Raven!!" Sayuri screamed, hands flying to her mouth. She know understood how Raven had felt two weeks ago but it wouldn't matter; Rido would kill her in a moment.

"Keep still; make this easy for me." Rido ordered and Sayuri felt herself freeze. Rido killed her then, jamming his fangs into her and taking the blood he believed belong to him.

"Oooo." A groan caught his attention as Sayuri turned to dust. Rido dusted himself off and looked back to the still bleeding Raven.

"Idiot girl. This was almost not worth my time." The pureblood grumbled as he picked the girl up in his arms. He had let the girl live, only stabbing her in the stomach to weaken the girl, not kill.

Kicking open the now shut door, Rido ran for home, Raven Stillwell in his arms, finally getting what he had wanted.


End file.
